Iifa to Alexandria
by Joseph Edward Logue
Summary: He ordered her to leave him behind but now he would like nothing more than to be in her arms. Emerging from the ruins of the Iifa tree, Zidane sets off on a fantastic journey across land and sea to return to his beloved Dagger.
1. Chapter 1

IIFA TO ALEXANDRIA

Chapter One: The beginning

There he was, all but devoured by the darkness of the pit where the Iifa Tree once stood. He lay limp and feeble beside the body of a man he may have been able to call his brother if the circumstance had not been so warped.

The corpse beside him was that of his kin, his enemy and the very reason he had been created. All he could do was mourn the loss of this soul with no one to comfort him. He was alone and she, well she, would be halfway home by now.

All he wanted, more than anything, was to be held by his beloved Dagger, known as to the citizens of Alexandria as Queen Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th. The name he had given her could not have been so apt at the moment for without her, he felt as though a cold, steely blade had been thrust though his heart.

He rolled over and climbed slowly to his feet, casting his eyes upon the body of the largely understood genome who lay lifeless. He knelt down and brushed a hands over Kuja's face, closing his eyelids for the final time.

"I'm sorry," he said, coming up to full stance. "I'll remember you. Farewell brother. "

He glanced up to see a narrow shaft of light breaking through the mass of tree roots rebelliously. Summoning all the strength he could find, he hoisted himself up through a narrow space between the roots. The light grew stronger and he knew then, that he could escape from beneath the ruined tree.

After hoisting himself up through more narrow spaces, he found the roots to be further apart. However, here they seemed to climb for miles and miles. He scurried upwards, moving as fast as his legs could carry him. He took a bold leap toward a vine, which he would surely have missed if not for that cursed monkey tail.

The light grew closer. And so he swung, climbed, leapt, crawled and all but flew up through the maze. It took hours, or at least that was how it felt.

When he broke the canopy once and for all, the light quickly began to dim. Here he was, out in the wilderness, with no way to stay warm. When his motley crew had spent an evening in Conde Petie, the day before most of them married each other (this is another tale), he had noticed the steep drop in temperature. With all his effort he climbed out of the ruins of that dreaded tree, he may just as well have stayed there.

He kicked the ground at his feet in frustration, only to hear a hollow sound as he did so. Looking down he could see a small, wooden instrument; a flute.

_Eiko, _he thought, _for a six-year-old you're pretty smart. _He knelt down and lifted the flute from the floor. With one sharp blast he could see a blur in the distance, a white blur, with a red pom-pom dangling from its head; a moogle at the speed of light.

Almost colliding with him, the creature quickly apologised. "Oh, Kupo! I gave myself a fright there. How may I help you?" he smiled and bowed so quickly it may well have been an involuntary spasm.

"I need a place to rest, I would like to purchase a tent if you have one. I'll pay." With the moogle as his audience, he then went through the small drama of turfing out his pockets, only to find there was a hole in the same pocket he would keep his money. "Uhh..." he managed.

"I know you!" chirped the small being, "You're one of Eiko's buddies right?"

"Yes," Zidane replied, now a little hopeful. "How did you know?"

"Uh, your flute has Eiko's name etched on it," he beamed, "that and I met you in Madain Sari, name's MoMogrio."

"Ah, hi again Momogrio," he replied, hoping it wasn't too obvious that he had no recollection of ever meeting him.

"Hi! Since we have mutual friends, I'll help you out Kupo! One tent, free of charge."Pulling poles, rope and canvas from a seemingly bottomless bag, Momogrio became an animated blur once more, taking all of thirty seconds to construct a suitable lodging complete with paraffin lamp and camp-fire."Goodbye!"

With no opportunity to say thank you or, _hey, how would you feel about staying with me, I'm a little lonely?_, he was off, a trail of dust beyond the horizon.

Zidane sat toasting a the contents of a small sack of kupo nuts, the moogle had been good enough to leave behind, over the camp-fire. As they cooked, he watched the sun fall into the sea and thought about the situation he had lead himself into.

"I'll return to you," he said out loud, "in the very name of this world I return."

As the nuts were cooked, he wrapped on in the small sack and bit into it. It was sweet and bitter all at once and not at all appetising, he was far to tired and vulnerable to hunt now so they would have to do.

_I wonder just how far it is to Alexandria. _He thought before shaking the very notion. He finished the kupo nuts, relieved to be through with them and crawled into the tent. The patch of ground he lay upon was rocky and uncomfortable but if a body needs sleep, it will sleep.

He woke up slowly, still weary after his ascent from the abyss. As he came round he began to form a plan. In all actuality ninety percent of it would be improvisation, the remaining ten consisted of this; get to Alexandria.

He had to get transport which meant he had to get to a town, the nearest being Conde Petie. He stepped out of the tent and stretched, only to find it gone a minute later. That was it, he was up so he'd best get walking.

Within a few hours he had found his way to the Conde Petie mountain path. As he dragged his body along the sun-parched causeway she was the only thing that kept him going.

Why did he have to send her away?

As he tried to figure out the rest of his plan, he remembered the Kirkboat, the symbol of Conde Petie. As one would expect it was indeed a boat but it was used for ceremonies such as weddings (again for another time). If he could only borrow it, he could venture home, surely Regent Cid could return it aboard one of his many aircraft.

As he arrived at the village, he looked at the Kirkboat with new-found admiration, it wasn't just a boat, it was a magnificent craft aboard which, with luck on his side, he would ride the waves toward Alexandria.

"Zidane!"

He heard his name being called and turned about swiftly looking for the source. The man, or rather dwarf, who called him was none other than Kelley Fingerwaver, one of the people present as witness to his marriage. "Not back for a divorce are ye?" he asked with a smile.

"No, although I guess you could say we are separated. I'm trying to return to Alexandria."

"Sorry pal, we kin help yae out wae a bed and a bit of grub, bit we cannae help ye get back tae Alexander."

"Alexandria," he corrected.

"Well whatever his or her name is, ye look done in, I'll go o'er tae the in an tell 'em you're stayin'."

At the inn a moonfaced dwarf looked him up and down. "Where's that bonnie lassie ye were here wae?" asked Margaret Miller, the innkeeper. "Ye widnae be here for yer honeymoon?"

"I wish we were. We got separated you see, I'm stranded on this continent and she's a million miles away." he informed her, sighing weakly.

"Awh cheer up, ye'll find yer way back tae her, what's fer ye wont go by ye ah always say. Now go and rest up, ye look exhausted."

It was mid-afternoon but after all that walking he had to rest, he was "done in" as Kelley said. He took a drink from the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, he looked awful. His eyes were bleary and his skin pale, sleep would do him well.

As he crawled into bed he wondered whether or not there was even a chance he might borrow the Kirkboat. It was a sacred relic of the dwarves, why would they just lend him it? Either way he would have to ask but now, now it was time to sleep, now it was time to dream.

_The world melted away and was replaced by a poppy field. Flowers of the reddest red stretched on for miles and miles. They climbed over a small hill in the distance upon which stood a girl. She was beautiful indeed with skin as pale as winter snow and hair as black as night. She called to him but he could barely hear what she was saying._

_He walked toward her, a walk which soon burst into a run. He ran as hard and fast as he could until he could finally hear her voice._

"_Zidane, come to me." she beckoned._

_And then the most peculiar thing happened, his steps would bring him no closer. As much as he ran he seemed to be only able to run on the spot. He had long broken a sweat but he grew no nearer. _

_A young black mage, the smallest of all he had ever seen appeared on his right side, emerging from a cloud of dark smoke. "What's wrong Zidane?" he asked._

"_I can't get to her."_

"_Yeah," said Eiko, appearing suddenly on his left. "Don't you want to get to her. I know..." she smiled. "You want to stay here with me, don't you?"_

"_You really should hurry," said Amarant, as nonchalant as ever. "She's getting away..."_

"_I can't!" he cried frantically._

"_Zidane can do it, Zidane needs to want it, to taste it." Quina said encouragingly as s/he pulled a mouthful of poppies and forced them into its gaping may. "Yum!"_

"_You made a vow to return," Steiner called, as he stood behind her. "Wont you live up to that solemn promise?"_

"_I...can...do...it" he managed to force out, with the speed of a carriage he tore toward her, no longer resigned to the same spot. He ran toward her, heart pounding, legs burning, he had to make it! He just had to!_

_He reached her, he held her; the world froze._

_He woke up from the torturous dream, only able to call it a dream as he saw her face, in a cold sweat. "Dagger!" he yelled, much to the annoyance of the other residents of the inn. "I'm coming for you! I'm coming!"_

_He wilted and fell upon his pillow. Just as Steiner had said, he had made a promise; a promise he intended to keep._


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter Two: The Holy Ship

Zidane woke as he heard knuckles rapping again the door of the room. The door creaked open and in came Margaret Miller. She carried a small silver tray, upon which was a plate of the most appetising pancakes he had ever seen.

In the light of the doorway the syrup seemed to glisten, urging him to drown his pancakes and devour them like Quina ate all her/his meals.

"Mornin' dearie," said Margaret warmly. "Thought ye could dae wae some breakfast. Ye'll need yer energy if ye're goin' to wander back tae that wife of yers."

"Morning," he replied, sounding slightly insincere as he focused on the delicious breakfast. "Thank you very much, that looks delicious."

"Oh they are, auld family recipe." She placed the tray upon his knees, which was much harder than one would think as Margaret was short, even for a dwarf. "Now eat up."

She didn't have to tell him twice as he had managed to devour half the pile in the time it had taken her to walk to the door. She was right, they were indeed delicious.

When he finally got out of bed, knowing that he had a very important favour to ask of David Heavenguard, the town priest, he was met by a large crowd. The entire street was lined with stalls, selling all manner of things, most of which smelled delicious.

A familiar dwarf waddled by him his arms full of pastries, snacks and sweets. Zidane offered to relieve him of his delicious burden, which he gladly accepted. Taking what he could, he held them in his arms and walked the man home.

"Aww thanks Zidane," he said, "I had nae idea how I was gonnae get aw this stuff hame."

"No worries, although you've got a bit much don't you?"

"Aye, it's the wife, her family are comin' round tonight."

"Sounds fun..."

"Aye, sounds fun, actually isn't. They're a load of auld gits. So what's yer plans fer the day?"

"I'm going to visit David Heavenguard as it happens," he replied. "I need to borrow the Kirkboat."

"What!?" asked the dwarf, as though he had blasphemed.

"It's the only way I can think to get home."

"Well ye kin ask him. Good luck wae it."

"Thanks," he replied, "I can only ask, I need to get back to her."

"Why don't you give me those?" Kelley asked, "I'll manage from here."

"Yeah, sure." He offloaded the pile of delicious treats, hoping that Kelley may just get home before dropping them all... his hope proved futile as the dwarf tripped and fell into the creamy desserts. With a face full of cream, he climbed to his feet then smiled.

"Look's like ah'm on the sofa tonight."

With a smile an a wave Zidane set off for the Kirkboat. On the way he recounted memories of their first time here. He laughed as he recalled the 'marriage' of Quina and Vivi, if the black mage were able to he was sure he would have blushed. The entire episode was down to tradition, most people were only allowed passage through to the Iifa tree if they were married. It was then expected that they each etch their name into the tree, blessing their union. If only he had done so, maybe, just maybe, things would have been different and he would be with his Dagger.

As he arrived at the hall of the Kirkboat, he looked up to the modest craft, which was of high craftsmanship. It was constructed of a well polished wood, pine if he had to guess, with each panel telling a story. It truly was a treasure, it sat as a diamond in a ring astride two long roots over a small river.

Inside the Kirkboat was the very man, David Heavenguard. He was on his knees aboard the craft, polishing it furiously whilst muttering to himself.

"David!" Zidane yelled, causing him to shoot up right and bang his head against a low hanging piece of wood.

"Ow!" he yelled as he emerged. "Not here for a divorce are ye?" he asked laughing.

"No," he replied, wondering why everyone was saying that and why it was so damn funny to everyone. "I'm here to ask a favour."

"Of course my son, what kin I do ye for?"

"Could I possibly, that is, would you mind if I borrowed the Kirkboat?"

"The Kirkboat?" he asked, eyes wide with panic. "I'm sorry boy but no kin do. This is our sacred symbol, I can't just give it to the first person who asks."

"But..."

"But nothing, ye ask too much of me. If there's nothin' else be on your way.

"Could you-"

"No! Now ye are beginning to bother me boy."

As he received the flat out refusal he felt weakened. His heart felt uncomfortable in his chest. He was depressed, and then angry, and then frustrated. There was a cocktail of emotions running through him. As they mixed they proved a volatile formula, causing him to double over.

He shot back up immediately, his eyes glowing a bright purple, his hair on end. He was swiftly surrounded by a magnificent aura that would give the northern lights a run for their money. There was a ripple of energy about him and for some reason David wasn't scared.

"It can't be..." he said, mouth agape at the spectacle before him. "The wanderer..."

"Excuse me?" Zidane said, trying to deal with the energy running through him. "What are you talking about?"

"Here, on the Kirkboat," he said, pointing to a panel on the side. "There's an image of the wan we call The Wanderer, a being who exudes light, the only wan who kin lay claim tae the craft. There's nae doubt about it, its you son."

"So you think I'm this wander guy."

"No, I don't think boy, I know ye are."

"So that means..."

"It's yours, although I need tae ask you a favour now."

"Yes, anything," he replied excitedly, the aura beginning to fade.

"Can ye leave it til tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Well today's Sunday, the day of marriage and I've got five bookings. Ye'd be wrecking five relationships if ye took it now. So please, tomorrow."

He sighed weakly as he considered the request. Mere moments ago David was all but banishing him from the kingdom but now, he was making the requests. He could have been selfish but it wasn't in his nature, who was he to upset the five brides, five grooms and worst of all ten mother-in-laws? Just as he had, they had found love and that was something no man reserved the right to disturb.

"Of course," came his courteous though weak reply, "Only if you can help me take the Kirkboat out to the ocean."

"Agreed," he replied, stretching out a bony hand which Zidane all too readily shook. Sure it was a delay but truth be told, he was afraid. He really was going to venture out into open seas upon a small ceremonial boat, that may not even float. "I'll see you at dawn tomorrow then?"

"Aye, dawn it is Wanderer," He smiled at Zidane who smiled in turn. Although he would have to wait one more day, it wasn't a bad thing. It gave him time to gather some supplies and rest upon a soft, comfortable bed for what may very well be the last time.

He left the hall with one thought in mind. He would begin a journey, an epic odyssey, across the waves and find his way from Iifa to Alexandria.


End file.
